CSI Gingerbread
by lapetesilente
Summary: CSI never tasted so good. Please see author's profile for accompanying website which contain the images that are associated with this story.


_**Authors' notes: This idea occurred to us as we were decorating gingerbread men. One of them broke, so I made it into a corpse. I then made another one in a bikini, calling it Sara. My sister told me that Sara would NOT wear a bikini to a crime scene, so I had to correct this error. We made the entire cast in Gingerbread. In spite of the fact that due to my lack of cable, I have not actually seen Ecklie, I believe I captured his likeness remarkably well. This story really lacks a lot without the visuals, so to see them, please use the link in our author profile. This story is dedicated to Madgeorge and Awesomepossum who inspire us to be crazy.**_

_**Disclaimer: We do not own CSI. We do however, own the gingerbread cookies that performed this scene.**_

Scene 1 - A crime has been committed.

Scene 2 - A girl in a bikini and a girl with only leaves to cover her shame stumble upon the crime scene.

"Omigosh! Becky is that a...?"

"Dead gingerbread man? Yes it is! Oh it's horrible!"

"Call the police!"

Scene 3 - Grissom and Robbins arrive at the Crime Scene.

"I'd say by his liver temp he's been dead about 4 hours."

"Are there any other signs of struggle...besides the obvious I mean."

"None that I can see, but I can tell you more once we get him to autopsy. By the way, I was meaning to ask, what happened to your hair?"

"It was an experiment, didn't turn out like I hoped it would."

"Okay, you can take him now."

"Looks like his cookie crumbled"

_Cue Theme_

Scene 4 - Catherine, Warrick and Brass arrive.

"Hey Grissom, nice hair."

"You're with me. Warrick wait for Sara and Nick to arrive. I think they're bringing Greg with them."

"What do we know about the Vic?" asked Catherine.

Warrick looked at the body. "Well, he has no head... He's also a cookie!"

Catherine rolled her eyes. "Thank you Captain Obvious. In case you haven't noticed, we're all cookies."

_Cue music _

Scene 5 - Sara, Greg and Nick arrive on the scene

"Hey Greg, you're hair is wilder than usual. What happened? Dye job go wrong?" asked Warrick.

"Nothing so easily explained. I was helping Grissom with one of his experiments. It decided that it didn't like him," replied Greg.

"As interesting as this all sounds, shouldn't we be collecting evidence?" asked Nick.

"Nick's right boys. Warrick, Greg, you go over there and search. Nick, you're with me!" At Sara's command the team started to search for evidence.

Scene 6 - Nick was the first to find something. "Over here Sara! I've found the murder weapon."

"It's a gigantic knife. It appears to be covered in blood."

"That's not just blood! It's his icing!"

Scene 7 - DELETED

Scene 8 - Nick went and got the kit. After taking the proper precautions, Sara collected samples of the icing at the scene for processing.

Scene 9 - Meanwhile, the corpse had been taken to Autopsy.

"So how did he die?" asked Grissom.

"Well, as you may have guessed, his head was cut off. It appears he also had a fall."

"Hence the crumbs."

Scene 10 - In the lab, Greg confirmed that the knife that Sara found was used to decapitate the vic. It was his icing type. A DNA match confirmed it.

Scene 11 - As Greg was running some tests with Grissom, Ecklie happened to walk by. He was in a foul mood as usual. Something struck him as odd about the two CSIs. They had Green hair. This would not do!

Scene 12 -- "How dare you violate the dress code of the lab! We need to maintain dignity and decorum. You're choice of hair colour demonstrates a lack of respect to conform to the rules? What kind of message does that send to the courts? Everyone will question the integrity of our workers if two of our Night crew can't even maintain normal hair colours."

"It was only an experiment gone wrong, sir."

"I don't care. I want you two to have normal hair by tomorrow. Mr. Sanders, that also means no spikes."

Scene 13 - As Ecklie continued to list infractions made by the night crew, he did not notice as a giant's hand inched towards him. "That looks really good," said the giant.

Scene 14 - He took a huge bite.

Scene 15 - "Mmm…. That's good Ecklie."

Scene 16 - The giant returned the body to Autopsy. As the rest of the CSIs looked on, Doc Robbins pronounced the news. "I'm afraid there's nothing we could do for him. His head's been eaten." Although the news was bad, the rest of the team put on brave faces and continued to work to solve the case.

Scene 17 - _End Scene. Bows._


End file.
